


Body and Breath

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes the only chance he has to save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Breath

 

 

It’s over in moments and even as he hears the spell leaving his lips, he knows his dirty little secret doesn’t matter anymore.  He should have been honest, but Dean has never known how to admit his faults to Sam, too afraid of losing the only good thing in his life.  When he breaths the air into Sam’s mouth, takes the first sweet taste of him, he feels the breath stolen from his lungs.  _One body, one breath._  

 

 

When Sam stirs, he knows the truth.  Dean feels his brother’s smile and he’s reaching for him _._   _Bound in life and death_. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the [](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/profile)[spnwriterlounge](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) drabble contest. 100 words exactly for their lyric prompt.


End file.
